


for the camera

by andnowforyaya



Series: camera boy [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, Genderplay, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, callmeoppa, camboy!daehyun, i guess, youngjae is his roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still kind of baffles Daehyun that other people will pay to watch him jerk himself off over the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the camera

It still kind of baffles Daehyun that other people will _pay_ to watch him jerk himself off over the internet.

He settles himself into his chair in front of his desk, arranging the webcam hooked into his laptop on the flat surface so that it will capture his whole body within the frame once he pulls his knees up into the seat.

It’s Wednesday night. The clock at the corner of his screen flashes 8:58 p.m, and the counter tracking the number of netizens on his page, waiting for his camera to turn on, keeps rising.

The collector keeps rising, too. It’s not visible to the others, but Daehyun can see how much he’s making by the second, as the mystery men on the other side dip into their accounts and spend on him. 

It’s small increments, usually, before he begins - donations of fives and tens - before he turns the camera on and they have to track by the minute.

8:59 p.m.

The chat feed to the side of the blacked-out video is busy tonight. He often wonders what his audience does, when they’re not watching Daehyun get himself off. Are they business men? Other college students looking to relieve some stress? Horny little boys in their bedrooms with their doors locked?

Well, he prefers not to think of the latter.

And anyway, Daehyun needs to make rent. When he’d discovered how much money he could make in a night, he’d quit his other job at the bookstore. The pay had been awful and it had been a time suck, and now, he has so many more hours to devote to his studies!

His roommate, Youngjae, doesn’t exactly approve of his choice to sell his time on the internet, but then he doesn’t complain since Daehyun always delivers his check by the time rent is due, now. Plus, Youngjae is out on Wednesdays, so there’s that.

The chat feed jumps with messages.

big_daddy83 says: i hope you get started earlier this time  
jjtonite says: nipples  
pornstarr12 says: @big_daddy83 then pay up!  
jjtonite says: you should get a piercing  
jjtonite says: i know a guy  
big_daddy83 says: it’s 9

His counter climbs and his collector surpasses the $200 mark. Not a bad start. He turns his camera on.

cum4mefirst says: hey baby  
pornstarr12 says: cutie how you doin

A stream of greetings, some sweet, most lewd. Daehyun licks his lips and purrs, “Evening, gentlemen,” and slides down into his seat a little more.

He can see himself on screen. The chair blocks the view of most of his bed, but you can clearly see that this is a bedroom, though he’s tried to keep his walls and space around his desk clear of any personal clues and hints to his location. He’s not an _idiot_.

big_daddy83 says: why are you wearing clothes

“Oh, this?” Daehyun looks down at his shirt. It’s sleeveless and loose and thin, low around the collar. He’s in his black briefs and sitting cross-legged in the chair. He looks up into the camera, putting on a practiced, demure face. “I just came back from the gym. I got all sweaty and sticky and didn’t have time to change. It feels so _dirty_.” 

He flutters his lashes. They like it when he parts his lips, exhaling. His collector racks up money.

cum4mefirst says: oh it’s that kind of night you feel dirty huh  
shocker5566 says: dirty adn slutty right  
big_daddy83 says: fuck

“I should probably take it off, right?” Daehyun teases his fingers along the hem of his shirt, lifting slightly, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth.

shocker5566 says: take it off and come sit on my dick

Daehyun laughs, a soft, breathy sound. A barrage of counter-offers fills up the chat feed after that comment. 

He slips the shirt off, bundling it up and throwing it behind him, and then it’s just his briefs. He runs his fingers again along the elastic. “Let’s play a game,” he says. 

jjtonite says: you fuckin tease

His dad called last night. The family’s store back home isn’t doing so well. He wondered if Daehyun could wire over any money to help pay for the electric bill. Daehyun told him he’d see what he could do.

He chews his lips now, thinking, smirking. He covers the bulge of his dick with his palm, hiding himself from view.

“I’m up for trying something new tonight,” he tells his audience. “But just the one thing. Make me an offer and I’ll choose…”

He trails off, watching the chat feed and the collector. His eyes widen. “Woah.”

They want him to bring out his toys. They want him to finger himself while he jerks off. They want him to fuck himself on a dildo. Orgasm with a vibrator tucked into his asshole.

Daehyun’s not exactly a virgin, but he also hasn’t exactly had the time to try any of these things out himself in a way that will make it good for the camera. He blushes, the color hot on his cheeks, as the offers keep coming in with varying amounts of promised payment on top of the required by-the-minute rate.

His screen pings with a direct message.

callmeoppa says: put on eyeliner. use a vibrator. come and scream oppa. i’ll cover your rent.

His jaw drops. This guy hasn’t ever popped up in his chats before. He types back: _are you serious?_

callmeoppa says: yeah

Daehyun pauses, squinting at the screen. He types: _you know what oppa means, right?_

callmeoppa says: of course

The other group chat feed continues to run, but Daehyun ignores it, considering. 

It’s not a weird request or anything. Not _too_ weird, anyway. _Oppa_ is what girls call their boyfriends, though, back home. And Daehyun’s not a _girl._ He’s got a dick and he likes using it and he’s never called anyone _oppa_ before, and until now, has never thought he ever would.

The word makes him blush harder. He thinks how it would sound, coming from his lips, low and a little rough, needy. He thinks about the guy who wants to hear it. Would he call Daehyun his little girl? His little slut? Would he want to run his fingers through Daehyun’s hair and see how his eyeliner has smudged from his tears, from Daehyun taking him deep down his throat?

Heat coils tight in his gut. Daehyun gasps.

He types: _you got it, but i’ll need pay first_

callmeoppa says: done. should be enough.

A moment later his collector jumps again. He feels his chest constrict a little, at the amount. It’s more than enough.

He types: _thanks man_

Then he sits back. He’s getting hard thinking about what he’s about to do. “We have a winner,” Daehyun announces, smiling. A string of disappointed comments. 

“But, hey, that doesn’t mean next time I might not get around to your other offers.” He winks. “I’ll be right back.”

He freezes his collector and clambers up out of his chair.

He doesn’t wear eyeliner often, just when he’s going out dancing somewhere fancy with friends, but it’s simple enough to put on in the glaring light of his and Youngjae’s shared bathroom, and just for good measure, he puts a little gloss on his lips, too. The shimmery kind. He hopes it’s good.

On his way back to his desk, he opens up his bedside table drawer and takes out his little box of toys, bringing it with him to the laptop. He sits back down, drawing up his knees again.

big_daddy83 says: hot  
jjtonite says: is that your treasure chest

Daehyun opens the lid and pulls out a small object, bullet-shaped and about as thick and long as his index and middle fingers against each other with a little string loop on the end. He also takes out a tube of lube. Then he sets the box to the side.

“It’s been a while,” he says breathlessly, unfreezing his collector again. “I don’t know if it’ll be as easy as I remember.”

The lube warms quickly on his fingers, and his black briefs snag on his ankle as they come off. He palms himself, slicking himself up, as the chat feed blows up with encouragements and filthy promises. He has to think about how callmeoppa wants to see him. He probably wants Daehyun to work himself open on his fingers before slipping the bullet-shaped vibrator in. He probably wants a say in the vibrator settings.

He props a knee over an arm of the chair, exposing himself, and then he strokes his cock again, sending a shiver through his spine. He’s alone in his room, but he feels vulnerable suddenly, his knee hooked over the hard armrest and his dick against his belly, the tight pucker of his asshole small on the screen.

“Tell me if I’m doing this wrong, okay?” he gasps, as he reaches behind himself and circles a lubed finger around his hole. He closes his eyes, rolls his head back, and lets himself sink back onto his finger.

There are over a hundred men (and maybe some women) watching Daehyun fucking himself with his own fingers right now, their eyes glued to their screens as his jaw drops open and he gasps, rocking onto two fingers, the lube squelching. Belatedly, he wishes he’d thought to lay down a towel, first.

Oh, well.

He pulls his fingers out, crooking them as he does so and hissing at the feeling that shakes through him, his nerves tight and heated. His ass swallows up the bullet easily, and he clenches around it, breathing through his teeth.

big_daddy83 says: holy shit  
cum4mefirst says: yeah fuck oh fuck

“Damn,” Daehyun whines. “I forgot the remote.”

jjtonite says: it’s okay bby we’re patient

Daehyun laughs again, but it’s a little aggravated and sharp, because he’s hard and thinking about this guy and whether or not, if he were here with Daehyun right now, he’d want to hold him down and make him beg as he played with the controls of the vibrator. That’s certainly what Daehyun would want him to do.

He finds the remote easily in the box, and holds it up to the camera for everyone to see. “Not too many settings,” he explains. “The first one is like - it’s like a little hum.”

He clicks it on, on the lowest setting, but his body still jumps at the sudden stimulation, as the vibrator warms inside of him and presses against him. “ _Oh_ ,” he says, breathing a little harder.

callmeoppa says: turn it up. don’t touch yourself.

Daehyun clicks his tongue, smirking. He’d known this guy would want to take control. That’s okay. Daehyun can play.

“I’m not allowed to touch myself,” he purrs to the people watching, canting his hips toward the camera. “I wonder how long I can last.”

He turns up the setting, and can’t help the moan that escapes him as his body arches from the chair and his dick twitches against his stomach. He holds onto the arms of the chair for leverage, and bites into his lower lip, watching his screen.

He looks flushed, his eyes dark and lined. He can see where the vibrator disappears into him, leaving only the looped tail by which he can pull it out, later, visible. He wonders if the camera can pick up the sound of the little toy. He leans his head back, exposing his throat, as he clenches around the bullet and it shifts, pressing against a sensitive spot. He yelps, high pitched, and wishes he could touch himself.

callmeoppa says: turn it up

Daehyun shakes his head. If he turns it up more he’ll come too soon, and he doesn’t quite want to, yet. It feels good, the space it takes up inside of him and the shivers that make their way through his bones to his fingers and his toes. His breath catches and he pumps his hips, sinking further into the chair.

“Can I touch myself now?” he asks quietly, not trusting his own voice.

callmeoppa says: ask me again

Daehyun swallows the saliva collecting under his tongue, the tips of his ears growing warm too quickly as he thinks about what he’s about to say. He stutters out, “Oh, _oppa_ , can I touch myself now?”

big_daddy83 says: wtf  
jjtonite says: what’s an opa  
cum4mefirst says: this guy have a weird greek fetish maybe  
big_daddy83 says: baby sounds so embarrassed you liek that huh

Daehyun squeezes his eyes shut. It’s embarrassing. It’s _so_ embarrassing. Half of these guys don’t even know what the word means. And yet his dick is still straining against his stomach and he won’t touch himself until he’s given the permission, and he _wants_ the permission, now, wishes someone else were in control of him. “ _Oppa_ ,” he says again, digging his fingernails into the chair.

callmeoppa says: touch yourself

His hand moves so quickly it’s a wonder he doesn’t injure himself when he wraps a palm around his dick, pumping lightly, spreading the pre-cum at the tip down his shaft. He groans as the vibrator shifts again inside of him, his dick weeping.

callmeoppa says: now turn it up again

Daehyun kind of wants to cry. He knows what kind of orgasm he’s going to have if he turns the vibrator up again while his hands are tight around his cock, knows this squirming, anxious feeling in his stomach will make him scream. He turns it up, anyway.

“ _Aahh_ ,” he moans, long and drawn, as his balls tighten. His body feels hazy, like he’s already been well-fucked, and it hurts a little, the intense vibrations against his nerves, as his orgasm builds and builds and builds. “I’m gonna come,” he chokes out, tears at the corners of his eyes.

He imagines this faceless guy fucking into him, biting his lips and telling him he’s pretty, he’s so pretty, his pretty little girl, his little slut, this faceless guy’s dick hard and long and thrusting into his tight little hole, and his body seizes, hot and excruciating and wonderful, and he screams, “ _Oppa_ , fuck. Oppa, _oppa_!”

He thinks maybe he blacked out a little, which is even more embarrassing. He clicks the vibrator off, breathing hard.

There’s a string of messages he doesn’t remember reading when he manages to raise his chin from his chest blearily. He licks his lips and they are salty and bitter.

He’d come so hard he’d painted part of his own face.

“Thanks for watching,” he manages to mumble.

There are more messages. He’d done well tonight. His viewers promise to return next week, especially if he’s going to play that game again. Especially if he’s going to come as fantastically as he did again.

The counter for the number of people on his page gradually diminishes as Daehyun cleans himself up. He slips the vibrator out by the string and puts it on some tissues on his desk, and then he starts to wipe at the come smeared into his skin. Some people like to watch this part, too.

Just as he’s about to turn off his camera, he gets another direct message.

callmeoppa says: that was hot  
callmeoppa says: so worth it  
callmeoppa says: see you next week

Daehyun turns the camera off but keeps the message service running for a little longer. He chews on his lips, thinking of how to answer. He’d made almost three times as much money as he normally would make this evening, all thanks to this guy. His regular viewers had continued to donate, and there had been a spike toward the end, when he supposed word got around that this twink was trying so hard not to come with a vibrator on the highest setting buried in his ass. He had more than enough for rent, and could probably even cover his father’s electric _and_ food bill.

Daehyun sighs. He types: _thanks. i had fun ;)_

The message is marked as read. There’s no answer, so Daehyun assumes that’s that. But then his screen pings again.

callmeoppa says: do you do private cams?

.

**Author's Note:**

> [personal](paperkrane.tumblr.com)  
> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com)  
>  @andnowforyaya


End file.
